BANANA KISS
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: The walk home would definitely be awkward…! Hiruma/Monta


It had turned him on, doing something like this with the blond quarterback known as the "Commander of Hell". Didn't he like Mamori? He had been sure of it! He had been sure that he really liked her, but this—being with the demonic quarterback in such an intimate way aroused and confused him. …Maybe he liked Hiruma too? It was a possibility right? He had been frequently finding his bright baby blues straying to the other players on the team even though he found himself sneaking glances at Mamori.

'_No biting fucking monkey! No fucking chewing either!'_

These words had replayed in his mind as he continued to use his mouth on the older boy only to almost choke when he felt something warm begin to slide down his throat. Forcing himself to swallow, Monta blushed darkly when a groan escaped him. The position he was in allowed Hiruma to easily sneak a hand down towards his lower body and stroke him through his school pants.

It only took a few moments for the tanned male to shudder and release considering how long he had been holding back.

They had got dressed in silence, but the younger male could feel Hiruma's eyes on him as he pulled his shirt and jacket, the only two items he had been told to take off.

The walk home would definitely be awkward…!

"That was really fucking good fucking monkey," Hiruma suddenly said, an evil grin on his features as his emerald eyes suddenly locked on the small receiver. "Too bad the bananas aren't at the clubhouse, but at my fucking apartment."

Bright baby blues widened immediately as shock entered his system.

"You lied—"

"Of course I did! You still want the fucking bananas, right?"

Monta swallowed, a strange taste in his mouth, but he could also taste bananas for some reason. Did he really want those bananas? Yes, yes he did.

"Yes!"

"Kekeke! You'll have to become my boyfriend for a week fucking monkey!"

He—what—boyfriend? Did this mean Hiruma liked him?

"I…I don't think I can MAX!"

"So you don't want the bananas…"

"I—No, I…I do!"

"Kekeke! Make up your fucking mind already!"

"I'll do it Hiruma-sempai…"

"Good." _Fucking idiot really wants those bananas_, he thought.

Monta didn't miss the terrifying expression on the demonic quarterback's face.

"Scary MAX!"

By the time the week was almost up, everyone on the team knew that the quarterback and the receiver were a couple—no matter the fact that they were an odd couple: a monkey and a devil.

Over the course of six days Hiruma had managed to change the small receiver's image of him by thirty percent which was a victory for him only if the brunet wanted to continue to go out with him. His emerald eyes immediately moved towards the figure crossing the field, baby blues locking onto his emerald hues. It was Monta.

When the other was close enough, Hiruma immediately jumped to the point.

"You want to continue going out fucking monkey?"

"I-I—"

For once, Monta didn't feel confident. He didn't feel like his loud, happy-go-lucky self when the demonic quarterback asked that simple question. His thoughts had been completed shifted from Mamori to Hiruma over the course of a week! _Hiruma_. It was always Hiruma now! What had changed? Had it been the simple fact that the blonde had begun dragging him to this really neat ice cream shop everyday this week? They had awesome banana splits! The blonde had snuck a kiss in while he had been devouring his second to last banana; the taste of vanilla, bananas, and Hiruma's mouth was startling tasty!

Hiruma almost began to get nervous and hastily spit out a biting remark.

"Well? Fucking spit it out!"

"Y-Yeah…" _I can't take it back now MAX!_

A pleased but devilish grin immediately appeared on the devil's features, and he slung an arm around the shorter males shoulders which succeeded to make Monta blush.

"Let's go get some fucking ice cream…"

"Can—Can I get a banana spilt like last time?"

"Yeah, whatever you want."

Monta grinned even though he was still blushing, much too happy over being able to have a simple dish of ice cream, a banana split to be exact.

"You're way too fucking happy over banana splits fucking monkey…"

To this, the small receiver could not come up with a reply as they slowly began to exit the field.


End file.
